Autonomous vehicles refer to vehicles which replace human drivers with sensors and computer-implemented intelligence, and other automation technology. Under existing technology, autonomous vehicles can readily handle driving with other vehicles on roadways such as highways. However, urban settings can pose challenges to autonomous vehicles, in part because crowded conditions can cause errors in interpretation of sensor information.